


First Steps, Pt1

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [23]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Ferret, Furrae, Human, Male - Freeform, Mana - Freeform, Other, avian - Freeform, canine, creator, cubi, female - Freeform, poodle, saia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: This one is written from a first person perspective of both Adrian and Fa'Lina. We see some insights and thoughts into the first few days of a strange new arrival staying at the Academy and what effects they may have and how the headmistress deals with the problems that may arise.Part one centers around Adrian and his first few days of getting to know one of the more outgoing residents of the Academy.





	First Steps, Pt1

\--- _Adrian._

 

I had only been at the Academy a week, and already, I've found myself in more interesting situations than I could count when I had worked for the International Security and Response Units. Actually, maybe interesting didn't quite cut the description. It was just the shortest word I could think of to describe my new place of work. The Succubus and Incubus Academy is absolutely fascinating, scary, and... quirky, all at the same time.

I had to wonder if the Cubi also categorised me under one of those traits when they looked at me in return. Lets face it, how many human looking Beings do you know of in Furrae let alone one at the academy. But then tell them I'm something called a Creator-Phoenix, that’s when the questions really start flying:

 

_“What’s a Creator?”_

_“Is that some kind of race?”_

_“Do you make stuff or something?”_

_“Creator-Phoenix? Is that even possible, show me!”_

_“You don't look that special, what can you do?”_

_“Hey, aren’t you that adventurer that kicked Blaze's ass the other day?”_

 

And that was only a small sample.

Many of them are physically older than me. Though technically if you factored in the time I was asleep, it made me older than even some of the Mythos that resided here. Not that age actually mattered much mind you. For instance the Cubi from clan Dimanika... seriously the kind of pranks and jokes they pull you'd think they were a hundred going on ten.

I say this as I'm wiping off water from my face of course. It was a classic gag, pail of water on top of a door way right as you enter the classroom. There were too many Auras nearby however, so it would be difficult to catch the culprit. It was only a harmless gag, guess I must be slipping as it didn't even click that the door was ajar. Or I'm just taking the school for granted. Back in my day, things like that would've landed you in detention.

The Academy however, was a far more casual place and very different from your regular school. Given its unusual isolation, it was understandable that strong emotions would form between both students and tutors. Love, happiness, sociability, but unfortunately even grudges, hate and a few negative emotions remain. That was to be expected, I mean, it's a school of emotion absorbing creatures after all.

A school... It wasn't the type of place I would've found myself settling down into. Certainly not as a teacher either. The History of Mana and the Elements; long title for a class where the kids would just come listen to me ramble for an hour or two. Fa”Lina felt the class would be a good, 'flavour subject' she called it, something different for the kids to listen to. Although the truth of it was, she wanted to provide me a home, temporary or otherwise as I got used to Furrae.

I sat down at my personal desk at the front of the hall. It was simple but modern, the surface was made of a thick glass and the frame was made of metal. I had various files and references on its surface rather messily along with a few computers.

The sounds of the construction from the next room earlier in the day were distracting. For now it had stopped as the workers probably went on a break. Fa'Lina had deemed it necessary I would require my own personal space. I didn't mind sharing room with some of the kids, but she insisted just in case some of them tried entering my dreams out of curiosity while I slept.

I've no doubt a few of the kids might have been curious. But considering my mental defences were active towards everyone but Fa'Lina, their efforts would have been futile. I never knew about this shield until recently, and it came in handy to surprise some of the Cubi from time to time.

“Heeeeyyyy there cutie.” I heard a sultry female voice call into my room,

Likely my shield was going be handy right about now I figure. Slowly I looked up knowing it was going to be another attempt by one of Nact'Larn's members to get something out of me. I quickly discovered that the members of this clan were all female and with an affinity for Lust. Many of them were very open, and several of them had already attempted their charm spells on me. None of which worked much to their dismay, it seemed my defences also protected me from anything that might alter or control my mind. Fa”Lina said it made sense, as guardians of Mana, it wouldn't seem viable that we could be turned against it so easily.

Still if I were to try and say Nact”Larn's girls offers and attractiveness weren't appealing in the slightest... I would be lying to myself. I'm still have desires and emotions of my own after all, and I am a guy too to put in simply.

“Hello there,” I greeted the avian girl.

The Succubus stood leaning against the doorway. She was around my height and with earthly coloured brown eyes that looked at me over a golden beak. Grass green feathers covered her from head to toe including her wings; save for the lower segment of the wings becoming indigo in colour. It was an unusual contrast. Long deep purple hair was entwined between her fingers as she gave me a lavish look. And her clothing left much to be desired, with only a greyish tube-top and a very short navy blue pleated skirt keeping her modesty safe.

Any shorter and she may have been better off not wearing the thing.

Heh, glad she couldn't read my mind when I thought that, I didn't need to give out any ideas.

“What can I do for you Miss...?” I started to ask since I didn't know her name.

“Shena,” she introduced with a smile, stepping into the classroom and closing the door behind her with the push of a wing. At least she had the decency to provide some measure of privacy in her attempt unlike her clan sisters, whom were a bit more public in their approach. “Why do you look so glum sweetheart, is the academy not treating you well?” She queried rounding to the side of my desk, her hands slid across the top before leaning arms and body atop it. The feathery Cubi purposely provided me with an open view of her cleavage.

“I've only been here a week, it isn't really enough time to say.” I answered honestly. “I would hope the academy will treat me very well as time goes on.” There was something odd in the way she looked at me. It wasn't a bad look mind you, she did have pretty eyes.

Shena maintained her playful approach and smiled, leaning her chin against the bridges of her hands. “Well I'm sure with a personal vouch from the headmistress herself would say a lot about your character.” she blinked slowly ensuring my eyes were connecting to hers. “Still, you look like you have a lot of troubles on your shoulders.”

Not particularly, fitting in was just going to be a matter of time. I intended on taking classes to learn about the Cubi more so I could understand my students better. It was the task of organising the remains of the life I left behind that was bothering me. “Maybe, I guess I do in a way, it's pretty difficult trying to pick up your life after sleeping through two hundred millennia. And starting again,” I said pushing aside one of the files. I needed to go through all the personal effects my old friends had left me, and believe me it was a LOT of things. Reliving old memories was going to hurt, frankly I was trying to put it off for as long as I could let my mind do so.

Shena's voice became sympathetic and looked down to some of the unusual objects that were across my desk. “Yeahhhh I bet. It must be pretty tough to come to terms with everything, especially alone.” She returned her view to me with a gentle smile. I had no doubt she was being genuine with her sympathy, but the body language hid an underlying objective. She chuckled, “I'm told I'm a pretty good listener at times, and there's no reason a nice looking new arrival like yourself shouldn't have, say, a companion to talk their troubles to.”

I just blinked, knowing what she was really implying by that term.

Shena quickly broke eye contact, my silence and lack of thoughts gave her pause for an approach. “Annnnddd... maybe do a lot more, if you'd like. To help forget about your worries for a while.” she added.

Yep, I figured as much, it was going to go down this route.

But... oddly enough it didn't remove the strange feeling I had about her approach, it was nothing like how her other clan members attempted. I quickly put things into perspective; there was no nagging at the back of my mind, no charm spells; a cautious approach with privacy and sympathising to my previous history.

And... a Warp-Aci, hovering around outside the room, it had been there since Shena had come inside. It wasn't Elly's Aura since I had sent the critter on errands to get accustomed with the Academy. No this was a different one.

“Why are you offering this to me? I barely know you.” I asked her, sitting upright and deciding to press for details first. Lets find out how sincere she really was since without the ability to read my thoughts I had the advantage.

Shena nodded at me. “Well sure, that is a good point. But it's nothing that can't be resolved over a few hours alone together hmm?” She winked at me. It was a good reply, but after past relationship experiences I was in no rush to jump into the underwear of any random girl on a whim. That and I had preferred to get to know people first, sleeping with strangers just felt like one of us was being used.

“Perhhhaaaaps.” I replied with a slow nod and tapped my fingers together a few times. Quickly I leant forward and brought my face to her level and took a more direct approach to bear. “Tell me something Shena. If I were otherwise normally ignorant I would gather this was a genuine attempt to be friendly to me. But my otherwise trained instincts, tells me you're doing this for another reason than to just get a chance at my nethers like your other fellow clan members have tried.” I told her.

Shena let a giggle escape; pressing her cheek against a hand to lean on. “Okay, maybe I am a bit intrigued, I am but a Cubi of Nact'Larn after all.” She fluttered her eyelashes a little, “But I do want to help turn those pretty lips of yours into a smile,” Her beaming smile continued, she was good at keeping a straight face as I expected. “Would it make you smile a bit if I turned around and flashed you a better view.” she grinned and wiggled her backside, letting her tail feathers sway back and forth.

I actually felt a little heated at the suggestion and I cleared my throat in an unintended reaction. It actually caught me off guard and I shuffled in my seat. The Cubi giggled likely picking up on my shifting emotions. I almost smiled as I briefly thought about the outcome, and I honestly didn't expect that of myself. Especially not right now, at least not this soon, maybe it was the guy brain kicking in. There was unmistakable fact in all of this, and that I was indeed alone for the most part.

However I still wasn't totally convinced her objective was so simple, the Warp-Aci definitely played a role in this effort. How to bring that part up I pondered briefly. “So why is there a student outside the door then. Is he here to record the details?” I asked with a straight face taking a somewhat slanted approach.

Shena's smile sharply faded into surprise as she glanced to the door herself, “Student?” She looked at the doorway. “What student, there should be a War-” She gasped and slapped a hand over her beak. Unable to keep a direct eye contact she lifted herself from the table surface, standing upright looking a little more than stunned at giving up her own game so suddenly.

Admittedly, I found it strange that I managed to catch her with such an obvious trap.

Shena stuttered, “I'... I-I'm sorry, I ah... forget it, I should go.” then turned away towards the exit.

“Woah woah, hang on a sec.” I said calmly to sound non-threatening. Shena did remain, but with a nervous fiddle of her fingers, appearing as if I was about to scold her. I slid my chair a little to the side so I could look around to her face with a positive curiosity. “Why are you trying to run off so quickly for? I assume the Aci was here to verify something for you, like say, if your advances were successful? A witness even.” I said as a potential theory.

Shena looked at me amazed, her beak gaping for a brief second. “How... How did you...” Her hands dropped to the sides as her amazement subsided, “How did you figure it out?” asked the avian Cubi.

I maintained a smile, I didn't want her to feel I was upset. In fact I was appreciative of her otherwise polite method compared to the other members of her clan. “Observation. Your approach, your consideration for privacy, the warp-aci, a sympathetic ear.” I explained motioning a hand out to her personage, “You did things very differently from the other members of your clan.”

She gripped her arms and sighed disappointedly, “Guess I should thank my clan for making this bet harder than I thought. Sorry, I didn't mean any harm.” admitted Shena.

A bet? Normally it would irritate me to be used for some kind of personal gain. But... I didn't get the impression she had ill intentions at all, given she came out honestly in the end. And well, now I kinda felt bad I ruined her chances of success.

“You had a bet with someone huh. What was it?” I asked, curiosity kept getting the better of me.

“I bet a friend that I could succeed where my clan members had failed, y'know like at least manage a kiss or...or something. Heh.” She grinned nervously. “I mean I'm usually pretty good with social interaction, its just that...”

“You didn't count on my observation skills, like when your clan members underestimated my mind shield.” I said. The student shook her head immediately to confirm my remark. “So what's the prize if you happened to win?” I asked curiosity probably getting the better of me.

Shena's eyes lit up brightly and smiled mellowly as she replied, “Ohhh, something I've been after for a while.” she replied almost slipping into a dream like trance.

Fa'Lina did hint at the fact there were no rules between tutors and students getting up to stuff. Despite being a school, there was room for romantic development. It was reasonable to assume that romantic or at least intimate boundaries would crop up. I myself felt a little reserved at the idea, probably the way my time handled romantic interests in schools. Something I should get out of the habit of I figured, things were going to be different now. This wasn't Earth's ways anymore.

The headmistress ALSO hinted that sometimes doing the unexpected would often gain me a more favourable reaction from the Cubi.

Eh, why the hell not, it wasn't like I was bound by anything.

I beckoned a hand at her. “Come here a sec I want to show something,” I said and I moved my hand and placed it on the draw of my desk, pretending to open it and waited.

Shena lent across the desk with her arms, distracted by the hidden hand. Then using my beckoning hand I gently cupped her beak and pulled her forward gently. A small 'eep' escaped her vocal cords as I pressed my lips against her 'lips' as it were. It caught her off guard at first, but she quite happily let herself slip into a kiss once the initial surprise passed. She placed her hands around the back of my neck and murred.

I'd never kissed an avian before. A friend from my past, told me it involved a lot of 'frenching', tongue lashing as it were. And he was right, trying to kiss a beak was difficult. Aside from pressing my lips against her beak, it was easier just to rub tongues, it was the same thing I gathered. Shena certainly had some strength in her tongue, it felt like she was more in control than I was. She finally pulled away after about a minute, looking lightly flushed as her hand brushed back a few stands of hair.

She smiled still holding onto my neck, “Mm, that was pretty good.” she complimented. “Seems like you've had some practice after all.” A finger brushed the tip of my nose gently with its fine feathers, “And you can be pretty deceptive, I like that.”

“Well, that deception just won you your bet.” I pointed out.

Shena suddenly became a lot more excitable and even bounced a little on the spot. “Yes! Yes I did, you're awesome, thank you so much!” She squealed and hugged me tightly.

As quick as the embrace came the girl then made a dash for the classroom exit, no doubt to go and claim whatever prize she won. I slid a laptop over from the edge of my desk so I could return to my work, as I pressed my fingertips against the keys I heard her voice again but I kept my eyes to the screen for now.

“Hey um, Adrian?”

“Yes, Shena?”

“About what I said earlier.”

I looked up to her. The excitable grin she had seconds ago was replaced with the inviting look I saw when she first arrived, her eyes blinked slowly at me as her hips swayed back and forth. “If you decide you do want some company, just come and find me. Whether you want to just talk, or bounce a bed for a while.” She smiled.

I paused, momentarily stunned by the offer even after she achieved her bet. I could feel my cheeks starting to turn red. I kept telling myself this was because of her affinity, because it was normal for her clan. And yet when I looked back at those sincere brown eyes, something just told me she really wanted to help me settle in using her own way. “I... can't say I get many offers like that, that I'm not sure really what to say without insulting your authenticity.” I said while involuntarily my fingers tapping together.

“Don't let what you see about my Clan sour what it may appear.” chuckled Shena. No doubt she could definitely see the blush in my cheeks. And that pleased her, “We're a lot more deep than our affinity suggests. And you do look like you need to take some weight off your shoulders for a while, however it may come.”

Did I really looked that burdened still? I need to give the Cubi credit for reading body language pretty well. And for all the soldier that I was, it was amazing how one young girl was still able to make me embarrassed or even think unbecoming thoughts. It reminded me I too was still young in many ways. I doubt she even need to read my thoughts to guess I was seriously thinking about it too.

“And after what you did for Relina, I'd like to think you're a guy worth spending time with?”

“Relina?”

Shena nodded, “She's my best friend, and roommate.”

So this wasn't just any Nact'Larn member, it was one very close to my first friend at the Academy. “...You know that explains a lot more about your approach too.” I commented putting the puzzle pieces together now.

Her expression became sultry, “Y'know things ARE pretty quiet right now if you want to spend ten minutes, 'getting to know' one another.” She suggested, then lifted the back of her short skirt up between the tips of her fingers, and provided a view that probably would have sent any teacher back in my age in fits of panic.

My face turned from its light red straight into a flushed red, all I could do was laugh nervously and look away in an effort to pass it off. I bit my upper lip and said, “I think it would take more than ten minutes to accomplish that.” I jested and Shena chuckled. But I told my heart despite what it wanted, my mind had to stay in control. My days at the Academy were early, and this kind of thing was just too soon and probably a poor way to start off my career as a teacher. “For now, I must say no, Shena, as tempting as you are. I need to think about settling in first.” I told her.

She nodded and let her skirt fall back down, “I understand, but I'm glad I got to see you blush. It's cute.' giggled Shena. I had likely provided her a memory that was going to last a long while.

“A-Anyway, I think you have a prize you want to go and claim.” I reminded her.

“Right, heh, thank you again Adrian.”

“And ah... thank you for... that, yeah.” I stuttered with a chuckle again.

Shena left me one last smile as she opened the door and departed the classroom quickly, closing it behind her. No doubt she would rush to tell her friend the news using the Aci as her evidence. I just hoped that critter would keep silent on the rest of the after details.

Once my flush settled down, I smiled a little bit knowing I already made another student happy. It was a start at least, if unusual. At least I learnt a few things, not all of Nact'Larn's clan was a one minded as I thought and Shena was certainly... appealing, interesting and cute too. Not to mention kissing an avian was pretty different, that was a welcome I doubt I would forget any time soon.

And Fa'Lina was right on the whole do the unexpected thing. I never thought of myself as predictable, but I gather my time here at the Academy was going to be teaching me a lot of new things not just about Furrae as a world.

My mind had trouble focusing now, after the view I got, it was hard to continue working without that image cropping up every few minutes. Shena certainly lived up to her affinity I thought.

I know at least one of my old friends would be proud of me. I let out a sigh and decided to go for a walk to try and take my mind off it somehow.

 


End file.
